Apologize
by ME LOVEY JAZZY
Summary: This is a Neville/Luna Fic. I is somewhat sad, so you might want to bring out the tissues. Luna is OOC! Just to warn you It is song fic about the song apologize by OneRepublic. Please Read and Review!


**Apologize**

**A/N:** This is a Neville/Luna fic. Much thanks to my BETA FradyCat! With out her I would not have been able to do this. Also, this is a very different fic. As I said that Luna is ooc, it is true. Please leave reviews and Happy New Year!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter (Though I secretly wish I owned Neville :oP) or Apologize by OneRepublic. I wish I did but I don't. Oh, well. Happy Reading!!!

It was a rainy Saturday night; Neville Longbottom sat in his tiny apartment, thinking about his girlfriend… or his fiancé for that matter.

He loved his Luna very much. He had known her since his fifth year in Hogwarts. The first time that he had set eyes on her he knew that she was _the _one. When ever he was with her he felt that he was floating ten feet off the ground. He truly loved her with the passion of a fire burning red.

He had proposed about three months ago and she had accepted. They were going to be married in the spring. All of these wonderful thought filled Neville's mind and he decided that he would apparate over to her doorstep with flowers. He quickly headed over to his greenhouse and plucked some nice flowers for her. He then grabbed his coat and the key to her apartment. Then with a pop he apparated to her doorstep.

First he knocked on her door, but there was no answer. He inserted the key in the lock and opened the door. When Neville entered the apartment he called her name. There was no answer. He then walked towards the living room where there were lights on.

As he turned the corner he saw Luna kissing Ron with a passion that she had never used with Neville. "Luna!" Neville gasped. 

Luna's eyes popped open and she tore Ron off of her. "Neville, I…I" she started to say but Neville cut her off. "How could you?" He dropped the flowers on her floor and apparated back to his apartment.

When he got back millions of thoughts were fogging up his mind.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Does she love him?"

"Why didn't she tell me?"

Neville was genuinely hurt. He sat down on his couch ad tried to clear his mind. Soon he fell asleep and he dreamt of Luna kissing Ron.

About a week later, Neville felt hollow and alone. He got up from his bed and got dressed and went outside to tend to his plants. Right as he was beginning to repot one of his plants he heard his doorbell ring. He wiped his hands on a rag and got up to answer the door. He unlocked it and opened it only to find Luna's big blue eyes looking up at him. He didn't know what to say.

"Neville, I know your hurt and you don't have to listen to me, but I want to explain" Luna said to him "I owe you that much". Neville stepped aside and let her in. She then began to explain. 

_I'm holdin' on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground.  
And I'm hearin' what you say,_

He listened, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I need you Neville" she told him. "But, Ron is just so… special to me" she added. Neville could not feel anything for these words.

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,  
then you go and cut me down...  
But wait..._

"I'm sorry" she said with lip quivering. She did not think that Neville would say anything, but then he turned around and said "It's too late to apologize".

_You tell me that you're sorry,  
Didn't think I'd turn around...  
And say..._

_That it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late...  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Yeah!_

He didn't want to give her another chance to hurt him. He didn't want to take a shot and fall and get hurt again.

_I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you_

He needed her so much it hurt, but it was nothing new.

_I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new._

He had loved her with the passion of a fire burning, but now it was fading.

_I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue..._

"I'm so sorry Neville" Luna repeated. To Neville she sounded like an angel and for a second he almost believed it.

_And you say...  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you...  
But I'm afraid..._

Neville shook his head. Tears filled both of their eyes. Luna then understood and she let her tears lose.

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
Whoa!_

Tears streamed from Neville's eyes. Luna took one last look at her engagement ring and she slipped it off of her finger. She then took Neville's hand and put it so that his palm was turned upward. She placed the ring in his palm and closed his hand.

More tears left her eyes and she put his hand down. She then kissed him gently on his lips. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. She reached up and touched his face. Then she let go. And turned to walk away. She allowed herself one last look. She caught his eyes and said just one last time. "I'm sorry". "I will always love you Neville" she added.

_It's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
I said it's too late to apologize.  
It's too late.  
_

_  
It's too late to apologize. Yeah!  
I said it's too late to apologize. Yeah!  
I'm holdin' on your rope,  
got me ten feet off the ground._

And with that she walked out of Neville's life…_forever. _

**A/N:** So what did you think. It brought tears to _my_ eyes. I absolutely love NLLL pairings. Please leave many reviews and check out my other fics. Much love guys THANKS!


End file.
